fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
☆Starry Sky Pretty Cure☆
WARNING! THIS SERIES HAS A MATURED THEME AS IT PROGRESSES! READ THE STORY WITH CAUTION! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! (ALL FANARTS DRAWN BY Whip2303! Thank you very much, girl! <3 Anon) ☆Starry Sky Precure☆ '(☆スターリースカイプリキュア☆ ''☆Sutārī Sukai Purikyua☆) is a fanmade Pretty Cure series made by Anonymouswriter37. The main motifs for the season are stars, constellations, friendships, galaxies, and animals. The series is now in its third season. Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 can be read in Wattpad. Along with a book about SSP updates and info. Synopsis TBA Characters Pretty Cures (アリス・ドナー・ベル・ザ・セコンド Arisu Donā Beru Za Sekondo) [[Alice Donna Belle the Second|'Alice']] is the titular protagonist of the series who is one of the Ethiopian princesses. Her royal title is revealed to be Princess Alice Juliette Ambrosia. Unlike the usual bubbly Pink Cures, she tends to have more concentration and is quite cunning. She is a bit of a klutz at times, though. Alice's hobbies include reading people's minds and determining one's future. She also has an interest in fortune cookies and potion-making. Alice keeps the group 'chained' or 'linked' together, a nod to her represented Greek figure, Andromeda, who is also known as the chained princess. She owns the Constellation Box of Love, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Alice represents the Ethiopian chained Princess in Greek mythology, the Constellation Andromeda. Her alter ego is Cure Andromeda (キュアアンドロメダー Kyua Andoromedā). Cure Andromeda wields the powers of stars and love. * "The Constellation Song of Love! I am Cure Andromeda!" (ミシェル・メー・サマー Misheru Mē Samā) Michelle is one of the main protagonists of the series, and she is the group's fashionable diva. She has a very strong sense of fashion, and she is obsessed with bling and crystals. Michelle is slightly egotistical, fashionable, and glamorous. Michelle's dream is to become a fashionista or runway model, she doesn't really know what she wants yet. Surprisingly, Michelle has a lot of knowledge about medicines. Her hobby is styling up her friends. Michelle is known to be a confident girl, a nod to her symbolic animal, the peacock, which is often associated with pride and confidence. She owns the Constellation Box of Generosity, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Michelle represents the Constellation Peacock. Her alter ego is Cure Peacock (キュアピーコック Kyua Pīkokku). Cure Peacock wields the powers of light and generosity. * "The Constellation Song of Generosity! I am Cure Peacock!" (チェルシー・ハレー・シャイン Cherushī Harē Shain) Chelsea is one of the main protagonists of the series, and she is the team's expert cook. She is very upbeat, and talkative, which annoys some of the team's members. Chelsea is known to be cheerful, optimistic, and boisterous. Her hobbies are cooking meals for her friends and baking sweet treats for everyone. Her dream is to open up her own bakery shop, and to become a party planner someday. Chelsea is loving to others, willing to protect them; a nod to her symbolic animal, the centaur, which is known to be half-human half-horse, portraying that she has a human heart and strength like a horse in her own way. She owns the Constellation Box of Happiness, but not transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Chelsea represents the Constellation Centaur. Her alter ego is Cure Centaur (キュアセントー Kyua Sentō). Cure Centaur wields the powers of wind and happiness. * "The Constellation Song of Happiness! I am Cure Centaur!" (アダルナ・メリサー・ロイアル・ザー・ファースト Adaruna Merissa Roiyaru Za Fāsuto) Adarna is one of the main protagonists of the series, and she is the Crown Princess of Majestique. She is the least approachable in the group, and is always known to be strict, serious, and determined. Adarna is known as a disciplinarian, hoping for her apprentices to learn what it means to be a Pretty Cure Warrior at heart. Some of her hobbies includes training and singing the songs of her mother. Adarna has her mind set on her goals, and she is completely eager to serve justice, a nod to her symbolic animal, the phoenix, which is often associated with determination. She owns the Constellation Box of Justice, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Adarna represents the Constellation Phoenix. Her alter ego is Cure Mystical (キュアミスティカル Kyua Misutikaru). Cure Mystical wields the powers of weather and justice. * "The Constellation Song of Justice! I am Cure Mystical!" (ソフィア・ゾーイー・チャーム Sofia Zōī Chāmu) Sophia is one of the main protagonists of the series, and she serves as Adarna's most trusted advisor. She always aids the Princess when necessary, and almost never goes against Adarna, but only protests to her ideas once she thinks her actions aren't right. Sophia is manipulative, secretive, and intellectual. She is an expert at making plans for escape routes. Her hobby is reading. Sophia is known to be a cunning individual, and she has betrayed the group in SSP: Season 1, a nod to her symbolic animal, the serpent, which is often associated with manipulations and evil. She owns the Constellation Box of Fertility, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Sophia represents the Constellation Serpent. Her alter ego is Cure Serpent (キュアサーペント Kyua Sāpento). Cure Serpent wields the powers of poison and fertility. * "The Constellation Song of Fertility! I am Cure Serpent!" (グレース・エレナー・シグナス Gurēsu Erenā Shigunasu) Grace is one of the main protagonists of the series, and she is aspiring to be a ballerina. She is Sophia and Adarna's best friend, and the three are often seen in each other's company. Grace aims to please people, and sometimes goes to extreme lengths to do so. She is a bit of a perfectionist, elegant, and absolutely graceful. She is also quite ambitious. Her hobby is dancing ballet. Grace is portrayed to be a very sophisticated and poised, a nod to her symbolic animal, the swan, which is often associated with elegance and beauty. She owns the Constellation Box of Modesty, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Grace represents the Constellation Swan. Her alter ego is Cure Swan (キュアスウォン Kyua Suu~on). Cure Swan wields the powers of ice and modesty. * "The Constellation Song of Modesty! I am Cure Swan!" (コーリン・サファイアー・レーブン Korin Safaiā Rēbun) Corrine is one of the main protagonists of the series, and she is one of the gang's tomboys. She is cold, distant, and isolated. Corrine despises being in a large crowd, and she prefers to talk in small groups, or more often, slouch in her chair and work on her computer. Not many people know what she does, but there's a rumor that she works as an undercover agent. Her hobby is overclocking. Corrine is known to be an independent girl that has a rebellious streak, a nod to her symbolic animal, the crow, which is often associated with independence. She owns the Constellation Box of Loyalty, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Corrine represents the Constellation Crow. Her alter ego is Cure Crow (キュアクロウ Kyua Kurou). Cure Crow wields the powers of darkness and loyalty. * "The Constellation Song of Loyalty! I am Cure Crow!" (エロイズ・サム・アクィラー Eroizu Samu Aku~irā) Eloise is one of the main protagonists of the series, and she is one of the team's tomboys. She is competitive and is a good sport. Eloise is very athletic, and is often seen working out at the gym. Her dream is to become a worldwide superstar athlete, more specifically to be a professional soccer player. Her hobbies are jogging, playing soccer, and working out. Eloise is a girl who strives for freedom to do the things she's passionate about, a nod to her symbolic animal, the eagle, which is often associated with freedom. She owns the Constellation Box of Passion, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Eloise represents the Constellation Eagle. Her alter ego is Cure Eagle (キュアイーグル Kyua Īguru). Cure Eagle wields the powers of fire and passion. * "The Constellation Song of Passion! I am Cure Eagle!" (ウィロー・ルーミナー・グロー U~irō Rūminā Gurō) Willow is one of the main protagonists of the series, and she is one of the group's tomboys. She is a trickster, sarcastic, and mischievous. Willow tends to be sarcastic most of the times, and she does this in order to cover up her emotions and what she truly thinks about. She likes setting up pranks on her friends, especially just to annoy them. Her hobby is pulling pranks on people. Willow is a wanted pilot, which is a reason why she's isolated herself from others, a nod to her symbolic animal, the wolf, which is often associated with isolation and loneliness (a lone wolf). She owns the Constellation Box of Courage, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Willow represents the Constellation Wolf. Her alter ego is Cure Wolf (キュアウルフ Kyua Urufu). Cure Wolf wields the powers of moonlight and courage. * "The Constellation Song of Courage! I am Cure Wolf!" (デサイリー・ライリー・ウェーブズ Desairī Rairī U~ēbuzu) Desiree is one of the main protagonists of the series, and she is the team's virtuoso and musician. Her parents are quite wealthy, but she grew up with an auto-immune disease which is very harmful to her health. Despite being ill, she donates things that she doesn't use anymore to the charity. Desiree is gracious, musically-inclined, and meek. She dreams of becoming a muse. Desiree is a shy, soft-spoken girl and yet she is not a force to be reckoned with, a nod to her symbolic animal, the dolphin, which is often associated with being harmless, but turns out to be extremely powerful and reliable. She owns the Constellation Box of Harmony, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Desiree represents the Constellation Dolphin. Her alter ego is Cure Dolphin (キュアドルフィン Kyua Dorufin). Cure Dolphin wields the powers of music and harmony. * "The Constellation Song of Harmony! I am Cure Dolphin!" (ビー・コーレット・ジューエル Bī Kōretto Jūeru) Bea is one of the main protagonists of the series, and she often takes the groupies and selfies for the team. She is very photogenic, and sometimes receives love letters from boys every now and then. Bea is sweet, photo-addicted, and creative. She loves taking pictures, and wishes to become a professional photographer and reporter someday. Her hobbies include taking photographs and traveling. Bea surprisingly has incredible strength (as shown when she manages to lift a whole bookshelf), a nod to her symbolic animal, the bear, which is often associated with strength. She owns the Constellation Box of Wonder, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Bea represents the Constellation Bear. Her alter ego is Cure Bear (キュアベア Kyua Bea). Cure Bear wields the powers of crystals and wonder. * "The Constellation Song of Wonder! I am Cure Bear!" (キャロライン・アイビー・ソーン Kyarorain Aibī Sōn) Caroline is one of the main protagonists of the series, and she is the group's plant lover. There is a garden in her backyard, which is what made her attached to nature. She is very merciful toward others, even if they cause harm to her. Caroline is kind, supportive, and sympathetic. Her hobby is tending to her plants and greenery. She dreams of opening up her own flower shop. Caroline is portrayed to be kind and devoted to her friends, a nod to her symbolic animal, the canine, which is often associated with friendliness and fidelity. She owns the Constellation Box of Kindness, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Caroline represents the Constellation Canine. Her alter ego is Cure Canis (キュアカニス Kyua Kanisu). Cure Canis wields the powers of nature and kindness. * "The Constellation Song of Kindness! I am Cure Canis!" (カリ・サマンサー・レーブン Kari Samansā Rēbun) Callie is a minor character in the SSP franchise as of SSP: Season 1 & SSP: Season 2, but she plays a bigger role in SSP: Season 3 onward. She's the youngest of the group, since she is currently 12 years old (11 years old at first appearance). Callie is overprotective (mostly of Corrine, her older sister), artistic, and actually very wise for her age. It is presumed that she's endowed with wisdom due to the fact she is Cure Dove. Her hobbies include 'trying to act tough like her sister' and creating DIYs. Callie is known to be a peace-loving girl at a young age, a nod to her symbolic animal, the dove, which is often associated with serenity and peace. She owns the Constellation Box of Peace, but now transforms using her Catalyst Marking. Callie represents the Constellation Columba/Dove. Her alter ego is Cure Dove (キュアダブ Kyua Dabu). Cure Dove wields the powers of angels and peace. * "The Constellation Song of Peace! I am Cure Dove!" (オフィーリア・レーブン Ofīria Rēbun) Ophelia is a minor character in SSP: Season 3, but she plays a bigger role in SSP: Season 4 onward. She isn't part of the Starry Sky Pretty Cure team, but instead she acts as an ally Precure. She is the oldest among the rest of the Cures, since she is currently 38 years old. Ophelia is wise, ladylike, and calm. She often meditates and reads during her leisure time. Ophelia is portrayed to be a knowledgeable woman about magic and sorcery, a nod to her symbolic animal, the owl, which is often associated with wisdom and femininity. She transforms using her Catalyst Marking, and she represents the Constellation Owl/Noctua. Her alter ego is Cure Owl (キュアアウル Kyua Auru). Cure Owl wields the powers of sorcery and wisdom. * "The Constellation Song of Wisdom! I am Cure Owl!" (クレア・ベルモント Kurea Berumonto) Claire is a recurring character in SSP: Season 3, but she plays a bigger role in SSP: Season 4 onward. Like Ophelia and Iris, Claire isn't part of the Starry Sky Pretty Cure team, but instead she acts as an ally Precure. Claire is gothic, enigmatic, and hard-to-please. Claire is portrayed to be mysterious, a nod to her symbolic animal, the cat, which is often associated with the unknown. She transforms using her Catalyst Marking, and she represents the Constellation Cat/Lynx. Her alter ego is Cure Catalytique (キュアキャタリティック Kyua Kyataritikku). Cure Catalytique wields the powers of hexes and trust. * "The Constellation Song of Redemption! I am Cure Catalytique!" (アイーリス Aīrisu) Iris is the human incarnation of Ieros's other half (the other one being Alice) and also a recurring character throughout the first three seasons of SSP. In the first two seasons, she serves as an ally named 'Ieros', who guides the Cures throughout their quests, primarily communicating with Alice. Like Ophelia, Iris isn't part of the Starry Sky Pretty Cure team, but instead she acts as an ally Precure. Iris is silent, tranquil, and enlightened. Iris is portrayed to be beautiful like a fairy tale princess, a nod to her symbolic animal, the pegasus, which is often associated with magic and fantasies. She transforms using her Catalyst Marking, and she represents the Constellation Pegasus. Her alter ego is Cure Pegasus (キュアペガサス Kyua Pegasasu). Cure Pegasus wields the powers of rainbows and hope. * "The Constellation Song of Hope! I am Cure Pegasus!" Allies (アリーサ Arīsa) Alisa is one of the crown princesses of Ethiopia, and is one of Alice's older sisters. (アリソン Arison) Alison is one of the crown princesses of Ethiopia, and is one of Alice's older sisters. Mascots Villains Items Transformation Devices * Constellation Boxes - The Cures use these in order to transform into their alter-egos. However, the Hydra has stolen them, rendering the Cures unable to transform (throughout the second half of the [https://www.wattpad.com/story/119074170-starry-sky-precure-film-the-infinite-power Starry Sky Precure Season 1: The Infinite Power] and nearly the whole of Starry Sky Precure Season 2: The Blood Moon). They are also called the Music Box of Lullabies. They no longer use the Constellation Boxes in Starry Sky Precure Season 3: Live or Die, instead they utilize their Catalyst Markings to transform. * Catalyst Markings '- Though the Catalyst Markings aren't exactly objects, these are the Cures' primary transformation device in Season 3 onward. Each of the Cures' tattoos are different from one another. Their markings depend on what their represented animal/symbol is (ex: Alice - chains, Michelle - peacock). When Project Janus was completed, the Constellation Boxes morphed with their owners due to the fact that the Cures are in their alter egos at the moment. This is the reason why they each have a mark etched on their arms. Collectibles * '''The Statuettes '- Also known as the Idols. These serve as the collectibles in SSP: Season 1. In order to witness flashbacks and flashforwards (death of the assigned Cure), Alice/Andromeda must touch the figurine along with the Cure that owns it (ex: Peacock Statuette should be held by Alice and Michelle at the same time, etc.). They are made of amber, though they appear to be gold at first. * 'The Embers '- Also known as the Entities. These serve as the collectibles in SSP: Season 2. In order to witness the good future of the assigned Cure. They work similarly to the Statuettes, since Alice/Andromeda must touch the object along with the Cure that owns it. * 'The Memory Stones '- Also known as the Memory Crystals. These serve as the collectibles in SSP: Season 3. They are stationed in the favorite spots of their assigned Cures. Once their assigned Cure's Catalyst Marking glows, the Memory Stones will come to them. The only way to activate the Memory Stones is for the Cures to portray the element they represent (ex: Michelle can only activate her stone once she does generous things, etc.). Weapons * 'The Galactic Weapons '- Also known as the Universal Lights. These serve as the weapons for the fifteen Cures of SSP. All of them have different weapon and attack styles that complement their elemental powers. ** is Cure Andromeda's primary weapon that she gains in the second season of SSP. It can be used for both offensive and defensive spells. It is currently unknown if the scepter can purify monsters and evil spirits. ** is Cure Peacock's primary weapon that she gains in the second season of SSP after finding her assigned Ember. ** is Cure Centaur's primary weapon that she gains in the second season of SSP after finding her assigned Ember. ** is Cure Mystical's primary weapon that she wields during the second season of SSP after finding her assigned Ember. ** is Cure Serpent's primary weapon that she gains in the second season of SSP after finding her assigned Ember. ** is Cure Swan's primary weapon that she gains in the second season of SSP after finding her assigned Ember. ** is Cure Crow's primary weapon that she gains in the second season of SSP after finding her assigned Ember. ** is Cure Eagle's primary weapon that she gains in the second season of SSP after finding her assigned Ember. ** is Cure Wolf's primary weapon that she gains in the second season of SSP after finding her assigned Ember. ** is Cure Dolphin's primary weapon that she gains in the second season of SSP after finding her assigned Ember. ** is Cure Bear's primary weapon that she gains in the second season of SSP after finding her assigned Ember. ** is Cure Canis's primary weapon that she gains in the second season of SSP after finding her assigned Ember. ** is Cure Dove's primary weapon that appears in the second season of SSP. ** are Cure Owl's primary weapons that appear in the third season of SSP. ** is Cure Pegasus's primary weapon that appears in the third season of SSP. ** is Cure Catalytique's primary weapon that appears in the third season of SSP. Other * - Also known as the Animal Charms. Within each locket resides its assigned Ethereal Soul. All sixteen Cures own a locket, which means that there are sixteen souls and lockets in total. The spirit living in the charm depends on what type of animal the Cure represents (ex: The soul in Peacock's locket is a peacock, the soul in Mystical's locket is a phoenix, etc.). * - Also known as the Cosmosets. They are utilized by the Cures in order to communicate with one another when they are separated. Terminology * '''Pretty Cure (プリキュア) - They are called Catalysts by the inhabitants of Agios. There is a legend that the Catalysts will stop the dreadful Apocalypse once the right time comes. * Ieros (Ιερός) - Ieros is the spirit that guides the Cures throughout their journey in Agios. It offers items that are owned by the Cures (excluding Alice/Cure Andromeda) to give them hope and remind them that they must fulfill their duty. It is revealed in SSP S3: LoD that Ieros has transformed into a human named Iris, who serves an ally to the Cures. * The Apocalypse '- The Apocalypse is one of the primary beliefs in Agios culture that during this day, every single thing, even the world, will come to an end. According to the beliefs, only the Pretty Cures can prevent this from happening. * '''Obsidians '- Obsidians are evil spirits that can be summoned by Hydra and his henchmen. They are known to be the 'monsters of the day', and if they grow too powerful, they can cause people to slaughter one another. Locations * '''Majestique (マジェスティック Majesutikku) - The kingdom that the Cures live in. Adarna is the current princess of the kingdom. * Agios (Αγιος) - The island the Cures got stranded in. It is the home to the Agios inhabitants. * The Luminary - Hydra's castle located in Agios. * The Celestial Lodge - A hotel found in the mountainside in northern Agios. * Starlight Prep '''- The school all the Cures attend. It's a blend of high school and college students. It has a variety of different clubs that the students can join. * '''Majestique's Grand Palace - The home of Princess Adarna and the Royale family. The palace is stationed at the center of Majestique, near Starlight Prep and the Prism Garden. It is currently home to Hydra in the alternate timeline (SSP: Season 3). * 'Prism Garden '- A beautiful garden that grows jewels in its vast field. This is a location first introduced in SSP: Season 3. The Prism Garden's gates will only open to Starlight Prep students and faculty members. * 'Ethiopia '- The kingdom of King Cepheus, Queen Alicia, Princess Alisa, Princess Alison, and Princess Alice. It is presumed that Ethiopia is currently in ruins, and that the throne has not been claimed by anyone after the disappearance of the king and queen. Trivia * ☆Starry Sky Precure☆ is the first Precure season to have Cures that are hunted down by the kingdom/government. * ☆Starry Sky Precure☆ ''is the first Precure season to have a wanted Cure (namely Willow). * ''☆Starry Sky Precure☆ is the first Precure season to have all Cures (excluding Cure Dove, who is one of the two new allies to the Cures) to transform together by having someone (namely Cure Mystical) to share her powers with them. * ☆Starry Sky Precure☆ breaks the usual 'Precure rule' due to the fact it has thirteen members (not counting Ophelia, Iris, and Claire) in the group. * ☆Starry Sky Precure☆ is a Precure season with diverse characters. Despite the fact they are all from a different planet (Cosmic Planet), they all have different accents depending on their nationality. Each Cure has a distinct nationality; each of them have American blood. That is the sole reason why they all speak English in the story. ** Alice is half-American, half-Greek. ** Michelle is half-American, half-Vietnamese. ** Chelsea is half-American, half-Indonesian. ** Adarna is half-American, half-Latina. ** Sophia is half-American, half-British. ** Grace is half-American, half-French. ** Corrine is half-American, half-Chinese. ** Eloise is half-American, half-Japanese. ** Willow is half-American, half-Canadian. ** Desiree is half-American, half-Irish. ** Bea is half-American, half-Colombian. ** Caroline is half-American, half-Taiwanese ** Callie is half-American, half-Chinese. ** Ophelia is half-American, half-Chinese. ** Iris is half-American, half-Greek. ** Claire is half-American, half-French. * ☆Starry Sky Precure☆ ''is the first Precure series to have references to Greek culture and belief (ex: gods, goddesses, spirits, etc.). * ''☆Starry Sky Precure☆ is the first Precure series to be based off of other constellations (aside from the usual 12 horoscope zodiac signs). * ''☆Starry Sky Precure☆ ''is the first Precure series to take place in another planet (in this case, the Cosmic Planet) which is plenty of light years away from Earth. * ''☆Starry Sky Precure☆ ''is the first Precure series to have character deaths of all the main Cures (excluding Alice/Cure Andromeda). * ''☆Starry Sky Precure☆ ''is the first Precure series to have a lead Cure (pink Cure) that is of royal descent. * ''☆Starry Sky Precure☆ ''is the first Precure series to have a Cure that works alongside her Pretty Cure mother. Gallery Alice official.png|Alice / Cure Andromeda|link=http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_Donna_Belle_the_Second Michelle May Summer.png|Michelle / Cure Peacock Chelsea Halley Shine.png|Chelsea / Cure Centaur Adarna Melissa Royale the First.png|Adarna / Cure Mystical Sophia Zoe Charm.png|Sophia / Cure Serpent Grace Elena Cygnus.png|Grace / Cure Swan Corrine Sapphire Raven.png|Corrine / Cure Crow Eloise Sam Aquila.png|Eloise / Cure Eagle Willow Lumina Glow.png|Willow / Cure Wolf Desiree Riley Waves.png|Desiree / Cure Dolphin Bea Colette Jewel.png|Bea / Cure Bear Caroline Ivy Thorn.png|Caroline / Cure Canis Callie Samantha Raven.png|Callie / Cure Dove Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime